This invention relates to an extendable sunshade for driveways. More particularly, the invention relates to an extendable sunshade which is adapted to be mounted to the inside face of a garage door and can be extended, while the garage door is opened, to provide shade over the driveway.
Repairing and servicing an automobile in the driveway may require a person to spend a long period of time exposed to direct sunlight. In hot and sunny weather, over-exposure to the sunshine can cause major discomfort and eventually discourage one from performing these necessary tasks. Moreover, the driveway pavement tends to collect heat when exposed to direct hot summer sunshine for a long period and may cause the overall temperature of the driveway to rise to an unpleasant and unbearable level. Thus, it is desirable to have a sunshade that is adapted to provide a shaded covering over the driveway so as to allow people to conveniently work on their vehicles and the like in the cool shade, sheltered from the unpleasant hot summer sun.
Various references uncovered in the prior art provide an extendible and retractable shelter for protecting motor vehicles against the weather. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,682 to Ryce discloses an extendible and retractable portable shelter that is adapted to be opened and extended over an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,109 to Navaro discloses another extendible and retractable shelter for automobiles. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,777 to Chi-Yuan discloses a frame assembly for a collapsible folding vehicle barn. However, most of these prior art motor vehicle shelters are designed to protect an automobile from the elements without requiring additional parking area and consequently, do not provide a sufficient amount of space required for repairing and servicing an automobile.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.